Charlie Soda
Charlie Soda is an antagonistic character from the film Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation. Originally a Private in the United Citizen Federation's Mobile Infantry, her unit had been slaughtered by the Arachnids on Zulu Alpha, leaving her the only survivor. However, by the time she was rescued, Soda had been infected by Control Bugs and converted to the Arachnid cause. Soda was portrayed by Kelly Karlson. History When the Bravo Six infantry unit take shelter at the abandoned outpost Hotel Delta 1-8-5, they are later rejoined by their commander, General Jack Shepherd, who is accompanied by three unknown soldiers: Ari Peck, Joe Griff and an unconscious Charlie Soda. Little does anyone know that the three of them are infested with Control Bugs. Soda later regains consciousness and shortly after begins flirting with different members of Bravo Six. Her first victim is Duff Horton, whom she encounters in his quarters and strips naked in front of him. After seducing him, Soda kisses Horton, allowing her to pass on a Control Bug through Horton's mouth. She also tries to seduce V.J. Dax, but Dax doesn't care for her advances. Soda then makes her way to General Shepherd, again trying to have sex with the General to try to infect him. This time she succeeds. Later, Lei Sahara and Captain Dax confront Lieutenant Dill about the strange feelings she had been having. Lieutenant Dill says that he has been having the same feelings, so he takes it upon himself to confront Gen. Sheperd about the matter. As he enters the room, he is shocked to see that General Shepherd had been "murdered" by Soda. He attempted to back out of the room, pointing his pistol at Soda and two other soldiers (Jill Sandee and Duff Horton) all of whom were infected by Control Bugs. Dill says they are all under arrest for crimes against the United Citizen Federation. Dill is then ambushed from behind by the infected Pvt. Billie Otter, who pulls a knife on Dill slitting his throat. Later, Captain Dax is framed for the murder. Over the next few hours all the other soldiers get infected or killed. Lei Sahara finally realizes what has happened to the others. She and Dax were then the only remaining soldiers who weren't infected. Dax also realizes that General Shepherd is infected, and tells Sahara that they must kill the general. Both of them make their way to General Shepherd, but while walking down the steps that led to him, they were both ambushed by Soda. Death Dax shoots Soda, and she stumbles into a supply room. Sahara throws an incendiary grenade into the room. The grenade ignites, setting Soda on fire. As she burns alive, Soda pounds against the door, screaming at Dax and Sahara and telling them that they are going to die. Due to the presence of the Bug in her body, it takes several seconds for Soda to die. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Possessed Characters Category:Starship Troopers Category:Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation Category:Violent Deaths Category:Painful Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:War Film Deaths Category:Death by Immolation